Das Ende eines kurzen Tages
by weePiglet
Summary: 'Das ist der kürzeste Weg: der vom Guten zum Bösen.' -Wie wurde aus Tom Riddle Lord Voldemort? Wird man böse geboren? Kann ein Kind böse sein? Eine Reise in Tom Riddles Vergangenheit versucht, diese Fragen zu beantworten und hält sich dabei an die Tatsachen der Harry Potter-Romane, (fast) alle Figuren sind aus den Büchern übernommen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)


_Mai 1937_

Es war ein schöner, milder Morgen Anfang Mai. Leichter Dunst lag über London und durch die staubverschmierten Fenster drangen einzelne Sonnenstrahlen herein, die sogar dem düsteren Büro, das mit alten und nicht zusammenpassenden Möbeln ausgestattet war, etwas seltsam tröstliches verliehen.

Mrs Cole jedoch hatte für diese Seltenheit keinen Blick übrig. Windpocken, dachte sie, das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt, mit diesen verrückten Deutschen schon vor der Tür und sowieso war kein Geld für gar nichts da, erst Recht nicht für schmuddelige Waisenhäuser, und überhaupt, dann war da noch diese merkwürdige Geschichte mit Billy Stubbs' Kaninchen, das jedenfalls war nicht an Windpocken gestorben, soviel stand fest, und wo es doch sowieso schon so düster aussah, könnte man doch eigentlich auch einen Gin-

„MRS COLE!", rief es aus dem Flur. Mit einem ärgerlichen Seufzen unterbrach sie ihre Suche- bestimmt war Mrs Woodlock von der Hausreinigung wieder an ihrem Schrank gewesen, die Schnapsfahne jedenfalls ließ es vermuten, und die Laken! Die Laken musste man wechseln und waschen, voller Eiter, -

„Windpocken", seufzte sie, „das hat uns gerade noch gefehlt-"

Die Erscheinung des Mannes, der vor ihr stand, ließ sie mitten im Satz abrupt verstummen. Er hatte den längsten Bart, den sie je gesehen hatte und er trug einen Umhang von sehr tiefem Blau, die der Farbe seiner Augen ähnelte. Er sah alles in allem so exotisch aus, dass Mrs Cole eine Wette mit sich selbst abschloss, Schauspieler muss er sein, oder Zirkusartist.

Er sei Albus Dumbledore, stellte sich der Fremde vor, er wolle sich, wenn möglich, gern mit Tom Riddle unterhalten?

Nachdem ihr merkwürdiger Gast ihr die Situation erklärt hatte (ein Stipendium an einer Schule im Westen des Landes, eine renommierte Schule, doch jedes Mal, wenn Mrs Cole versuchte sich an den Namen zu erinnern, klang ihr unerklärlicherweise ihr Lieblingslied in den Ohren, sodass sie beschwingt durch den Raum tänzelte), ließ er sie mit ihrer Flasche Gin (die unerklärlicherweise aus dem Nichts wieder auf ihrem Schreibtisch aufgetaucht war) und ihren Gedanken allein.

Tom Riddle, ein merkwürdiger Junge, jawohl, Angst konnte der einem einjagen mit seinem Engelsgesicht und seiner rauen Stimme. Ohne dass sie hätte sagen können, warum, es war immerhin ein für England unüblicher warmer Morgen, fröstelte es Mrs Cole und sie genehmigte sich einen weiteren Schluck Gin.

Ein Stockwerk tiefer saß Tom Riddle Jr allein auf seinem Bett, starrte auf seine Hände und war nur allzu gern bereit zu glauben, dass er ein Zauberer war.

Er konnte jetzt nicht stillsitzen, sprang vom Bett und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. Schon immer hatte er es gewusst, alles an ihm manifestierte sich aus diesem Anderen, diesem Besonderen, dieser Kraft in ihm, derer er sich seit frühester Kindheit bewusst war und die er doch niemals hatte zuordnen können. Er hielt in der Bewegung inne; sein Gedächtnis arbeitete auf Hochtouren. Szenen aus seiner Kindheit fielen ihm ein- der kleine Tom Riddle, vielleicht drei oder vier Jahre alt, in einen grauen Kittel gehüllt, leicht zu übersehen in der großen Menge hungriger Kinder, die ihn zur Seite schubsten und ihm wehtaten, um an ihr Essen zu kommen. Der Hunger war jedoch nicht seine erste Erinnerung. Es war die Wut, die in ihm aufflammte, der brennende Wunsch, _er_ wäre derjenige, der sie aus dem Weg schubsen, ihnen ihr Essen wegnehmen könnte, und unerklärlicherweise- sein Verstand hatte diesen Gedanken ob des jungen Alters nicht einmal klar formulieren können- krümmten sich die brutalen, größeren Jungen vor Schmerzen und rührten ihr Essen nicht an.

Das Gefühl des Hungers hatte er nicht mehr erlebt.

Eine weitere Erinnerung tauchte auf, noch weiter entfernt lag sie, dunkel und verschwommen und doch war er sich sicher, sie erlebt zu haben… er war jünger, beinahe noch ein Säugling, er lag in einem großen Raum mit vielen anderen, in graue Kittel gehüllte Kindern, und zwei junge Frauen unterhielten sich über sein rostiges Gittergestell hinweg.

„ Stimmt schon, is n' bisschen schwer, die alle auseinanderzuhalten", sagte die eine, während sie von Bett zu Bett ging und die Decken glatt strich, „Arme Teufel, keiner will sich um se kümmern…Gleichen sich wie ein Ei dem anderen. Der hier ist besonders unauffällig, nichmal schreien tut der!" sagte sie. „Emily, sieh doch nochmal nach den-AUTSCH!" Das Mädchen hatte sich an einem rostigen Nagel die Haut aufgeschlitzt, der aus seinem Bettchen ragte und eine Sekunde zuvor sicherlich noch nicht dagewesen war.

Das alles bin ich gewesen, dachte Tom fasziniert, ich kann zaubern!

Von nun an musste er jedoch vorsichtig sein. Dieser Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sich ‚nicht vom Zaubern hinreißen lassen' dürfe. Obwohl es ihm widerstrebte, schließlich hatte er seine neue Macht gerade erst entdeckt!, verstand er instinktiv dass er sich an diese Regel halten musste. Und Dumbledore hatte schließlich auch die Sachen im Schrank gefunden. Wie hat er das gemacht? , fragte sich Tom. Ich muss das auch lernen! Leuten in die Köpfe gucken… So wissbegierig war er, so neugierig auf die neue Welt, eine Welt in der er großartig sein würde, in der er sich aus der Masse hervortun würde, besser als dieses triste Waisenhaus, in dem es von grauen Kitteln nur so wimmelte, dass die Zeit bis zum ersten September gar nicht umgehen wollte, alle Uhren im Waisenhaus an der Flint Street schienen noch langsamer als sonst zu ticken.

Die Zeit bis dahin überbrückte sich Tom mit Lesen. Er war in der Winkelgasse gewesen, stundenlang hatte war er durch die Läden gestöbert, hatte seine Bücher gekauft (sie waren allesamt gebraucht, fleckig und mit Eselsohren, aber les- und damit brauchbar für Tom) und seinen Zauberstab gefunden.

Ein gewisser Mr Ollivander, ein junger Zauberstabmacher mit stechendem Blick und einer enorm großen Nase, musterte ihn einen Augenblick lang, bevor er auf ein deckenhohes Regal kletterte, einen schlichten, länglichen Karton öffnete und einen Zauberstab herausnahm,- „Eibenholz, Mr Riddle", erläuterte Ollivander, „ sehr stabil, sehr biegsam."

„Vielen Dank, Sir", antwortete Tom. Seit der Begegnung mit Dumbledore hatte er Wert auf höfliche Zurückhaltung gelegt, sogar im Waisenhaus, als Übung für Hogwarts. Bei Dumbledore hatte er sich mitreißen lassen, das durfte ihm nie wieder passieren, er wusste, dass dies essentiell für seine Ausbildung war. Er verstand sehr viel für seine elf Jahre, er war sich schon immer zweifelsfrei über seine gewaltige Intelligenz im Klaren gewesen, und diese sagte ihm, dass es nun an der Zeit war, sich in Zurückhaltung zu üben. Später dann, wenn er seine Ausbildung beendet hätte, ja später, da müsste er sich nie wieder zurückhalten, da würde für Zurückhaltung kein Platz mehr sein.

Er nahm den Zauberstab entgegen. In der Sekunde, in der er den Stab berührte, riss es ihn von den Füßen, ein starkes Leuchten schien von beiden auszugehen; eine Aura, auf gewisse, nicht zu beschreibende Art unheimlich, umhüllte den elfjährigen Tom Riddle und ließ Mr Ollivander unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurücktreten.

„Ich bin sicher, wir werden großartige Dinge von Ihnen erwarten, Mr Riddle", sagte Ollivander leise. „ Großartige Dinge…"


End file.
